Nocturnal Nightmares
Synopsis In the dead of night, the Nokilychin strikes again. Drauss and Cratus become part of an ongoing mission by Draynor Village to finally kill the creature, and soon become caught up in an eccentric group. When Drauss discovers the anomaly, he follows it to a twisted future and encounters an insane cult... Plot Draynor Woods: The sky is black and the trees sway silently. A man walks along with a dagger in his pocket, he looks cautiously at his surroundings. "I hate this walk," he says. The birds flutter out the trees, and a reptilian beast jumps out of the tree. Its large red eyes blink quickly as it lifts a scaly arm and pounces on the man. His scream rings out the woods... ---- Title Sequence... ---- Draynor Village: Drauss and Cratus arrive at the village, they look around, a worried local runs past with a basket of food. "Why the rush?" Drauss asks. "We need to get inside! Before that beast comes out again!" The local says. "Damn Cratus, this thing sure knows how to scare these folks," Drauss says. "From reports I've read this creature has been appearing all over over southern Misthalin and Asgarnia for the past century, but always at a space of about ten years or so," Cratus says. "Well why didn't we catch it before?" "Reports have been kept secret, but this time the body was found right near their doorsteps, so all reports have been leaked, everyone's gone into panic." "Well at least they haven't been stupid enough to go-" "Let's go looking for it! Come on everyone! If we all pitch in we can kill this pesky beast! It attacked my livestock as well!" Farmer Fred exclaims as he comes running down the road. "Him again," Drauss grumbles. "Well if it isn't the lunatic patrol with their spaceships and explosions," Farmer Fred says. "This beast will kill you old man." "Oh yeah? I'm not scared of the little lizard!" "Hold on Cratus, don't you remember that sign up near Falador saying that all farms are being repossessed across the globe?" "Damn! I just rebuilt! I'll have something to say about this." Farmer Fred marched off. "Well that got rid of him," Cratus notes. ---- Draynor Village, Night: Drauss and Cratus are hiding in the market when they hear a screech from the forest, pursued by about twenty villagers who all run into the Lumbridge Woods. Drauss and Cratus follow, and dodge the Nokilychin as it pounces on each villager, killing them one by one. "Run!" Drauss shouts. Drauss and Cratus run into the Lumbridge Swamp and fall down a hole in the ground. At the bottom of the hole is a glowing anomaly... ---- Late Sixth Age: Drauss and Cratus land on scorched grounds. The swamp is full of dead trees and lava-like liquid. In the distance is Lumbridge Castle which is almost in rubble. "Where the Hell are we?" Cratus asks. "This is what becomes of Lumbridge in the future..." Drauss says. "Hadn't we better look out for goblins? This is about the time we created that paradox by the looks of things." "No it can't be. They would all be dead now after they all got stuck downstairs under the rocks." The sky was burnt and the clouds were grey. "What happened?" "War." ---- Lumbridge Castle: Climbing through the ruins, Drauss and Cratus are grabbed by two people, one man and one a woman each with a cleanly shaven head and dark green robes. "What?!" Drauss asks. "Silence!" The woman orders as she pushes Drauss and Cratus to the floor. "They will make a suitable sacrifice!" The man suggests. "That is a good idea, Brother," the woman says. "Sacrifice to who?" Drauss asks. "To our god. You should be honored," the woman answers. ---- Lumbridge Woods: An anomaly flares into existence in front of Drauss and Cratus who are tied up. The cult stand around them. From out of the anomaly pounces the Nokilychin. "It's from the future!" Drauss exclaims. "He, is not an it! You will worship him!" The woman orders. "I have a better idea. And by the way, next time you tie someone up with rope, make sure they don't have heat weapons equipped to them," Drauss says. Drauss and Cratus burn through the rope using their heat enhancers on their wrists and then Drauss pulls out a javelin which he dashes at the Nokilychin, stabbing it between the eyes. "See? It was all agility it used, in actual fact it was rather weak," Drauss says. "GET THEM!" Orders the woman. ---- Lumbridge Woods, Present Day: Drauss and Cratus appear in present day Lumbridge. As the cult exit they are struck down by the horde of GDG troops who arrived on site. "Well, that was eventful, and we won't be seeing that thing again," Drauss says as the anomaly flares out of existence. ---- End Credits... Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Farmer Fred *Villagers *The Cult of the Nokilychin References *Cratus references having known the Wise Old Man. *Cratus references the events of the Time Fractures episode "Day of the Intelligent Goblins". Roots *The Nokilychin came from Gielinor's Bestiary contest. Category:Two Worlds stories